This project focusses on the basic accuracy of NMR measurements and the design of experiments for such measurements to minimize errors due to instrumental noise. We have made experimental measurements on a number of spectrometers to verify the absence of significant correlations in the noise which would necessitate changes in the analysis. A natural extension of our earlier work on optimal design of NMR experiments is to adaptive designs, to reduce instrumental running times and improve the precision of estimates of spin lattice relaxation times. This parameter finds wide application in chemistry and medical imaging. We have developed a set of partially adaptive optimal designs which allow for two stages, in estimating T1, the design of the second being based on results from the first. This is relatively simple to implement and generally reduces the running time and increases precision. An additional extension of the theory is that of designing optimal experiments for the measurement of rate constants for in-vivo experiments. This work is still in progress.